


Part of Your World

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Disney References, Disney Songs, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M, Misunderstandings, Same Age, Stony - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walks into Steve belting out Disney tunes, which unfortunately he finds utterly adorable and leads to more honesty than he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

"I'll make a man, out of youuuuu!!!" 

Tony's ears are immediately assaulted with the off key Disney number as he enters the science classroom. He spots the culprit, no other than Mr.Prince Charming himself, Steve Rogers.

It was bad enough the dude had to look like a Disney prince, now he had to sing like one to??

Or at least he was trying to.

"Little off key there Cap." He said, his nickname a nod to his position as quarterback and captain of the football team.

He immediately blushes a deep red, visible even from across the room, "Oh, I didn't hear you come in, I was just, Nat and Sam are outside so-"

"So you were serenading them from afar?" He says with a smirk and his eyebrow quirked.

"It's just an inside joke." Steve says quietly, looking down at his feet sheepishly. Suddenly he looks like the 90 pound kid he used to be, sickly and skinny before he started the fitness and medicinal steroid program his dad had pioneered and Rogers had stupidly volunteered for. Tony should have known that Steve would volunteer the second he heard about the program, and that medical warnings or friends urging caution couldn’t have stopped him.

But sometimes he wished Steve had never changed, never had people fawning over him for his looks, people who never would have looked at him twice before. He’d never admitted to anyone how he kind of had a crush on Steve before, when they were kind of friends. But once he started working with his dad, he more or less cut off any relationship they had until they were merely polite acquaintances with shared friends.

Its not that he hadn’t wanted to continue their friendship, he had. But seeing him and his dad working together, seeing how proud his dad was, it brought up all those ugly feelings of not being good enough and he had taken it out on Steve.

“Well next time, maybe pick a song more within your vocal range.” He says, attempting a joke but just sounding rude even to his own ears.

“Sorry, I’ll just-“ Steve says as he starts to leave, looking embarrassed and hurt, twisting something deep inside Tony.

“‘Kiss the Girl’.” He blurts out.

“What? What girl? Do you mean Nat, cause you know she and Clint-“ Steve says, his eyebrows scrunched together.

“No, no, the song! From the Little Mermaid. That’s better for your vocal range.” He rambles, gesturing at nothing.

“Oh. Thanks, i guess.” Steve says, his expression a mixture of apprehension and amusement.

“No prob. If you’re going to sing Disney, you might as well sing it well.” He says, pretending to thumb through some notes.

Steve just snorts at this, “Look at you acting so cool.”

He turns to him, “What are you talking about Rogers?”

“Don’t act like you’ve never sang Disney. You may want to forget that we used to watch Disney marathons at your place and act out scenes, but I definitely don’t.” Steve says, his amused expression showing a flash of hurt.

His mind races over those memories, long since buried, of him and Steve singing at the top of their lungs to whatever Disney movie was playing. Steve always had a fondness for Hercules, while he loved the Little Mermaid (although he would die before admitting that).

“Well that was a long time ago. Things change.” He says quietly.

“Yeah. That was when you were my friend. But that changed too.” Steve says, just as quietly.

And just like that, they were having the conversation that he had been trying to avoid for over a year now.

“We’re still friends, we hang out.” He mutters, trying to avoid the truth.

“Yeah, only if there’s at least three other people around and you can’t think of a convincing excuse to get out of it. Like when I invited you to my birthday and you said you had to ‘rewire your coffee maker’.” Steve says with air quotes.

“To be fair, I did end up rewiring it.” He says, leaving off the detail that he broke it on purpose for a distraction.

“You’re avoiding the point Tony. Just like you always do.” Steve says, looking hurt.

“I’m sorry, okay? What do you want me to say?” He asks, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“Why you stopped being my friend! I want you to say why!” Steve says.

“Because it really sucked watching you become the son my dad always wanted!” He suddenly bursts and says.

“…What?” Steve says, looking more confused than ever.

“Yeah, its petty and stupid but yeah! You know me and my dad have always had a messed up relationship, I can’t remember the last time he said he was proud of me or spent more than ten minutes with me! And then I see you two spending hours together, the way he looks at you, like you’re the son he never had! And then on top of it, you enter this risky medical program, even though it scared the shit out of everyone around you and you don’t even bother to listen to them!” He suddenly breaks off, feeling his heart practically beating out of his chest.

“I…. had no idea. I am so, so sorry Tony.” Steve says, his eyes saying how truly sorry he is.

“Whatever… it was a long time ago.” Tony says, trying to brush off the pain he’s been burying. 

“That doesn’t make it okay Tony, I’m really sorry, I didn’t even stop to think… Will you forgive me?” Steve asks, taking a step closer.

“Its fine, really, I was the one… You know i’ve never been one to talk about my feelings.” Tony says awkwardly.

“I know Tony. Even after all this time, I still remember what you’re like. Can we go back to being friends?” Steve asks, opening his arms for a hug.

“… Only if you try to stay on key when you’re singing Disney.” Tony says with a laugh as he embraces him. He’s surprised at how it feels to hug Steve, so different from the last time he remembers hugging him.

“No promises Tony. Caaaaaaan you feeel, the loooooove tonight?” Steve starts singing insanely off key as he squeezes him even tighter and sways with him.

“I miss when you were ninety pounds and couldn’t keep me in a vice grip!” Tony says as he tries to break away.

“Oh come on, you love my manly physique!” Steve says with a laugh as he continues to hold him.

“Get off me you dork!” Tony says, trying to wriggle out of the embrace.

“Not until you admit how you love it!” Steve says, letting out a less than masculine giggle.

“I loved your physique before you nerd!” He says, giggling back until his words echo in his ears.

Apparently Steve heard them too, because he suddenly freezes.

“What was that?” Steve asks.

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything!”

“You said-“

“I did not-“

“You said you loved how I looked before-“

“Not in so many words-“

“Oh yes you-“

“I did not-“

Suddenly Steve’s lips are on his, shutting him up in the sweetest way possible. He kisses him gently, his arms still wrapped around him, leaning up slightly into his kiss.

“I always thought you were hot too.” Steve whispers against his lips.

“I never said hot.” Tony says before he grabs the back of his head and brings him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments or requests!


End file.
